vortoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Tawfeek
Emmett Tawfeek is one of the few remaining Squoatlings left within the Galactic Union and one of the main protagonists of Final Frontier. For the majority of his life, he was raised and placed into the care of the Vortox Pummelers Bounty Co., and due to their care, he was able to evade capture by the Llamanian Empire. He used to be the main pilot of the Vortox Pummelers, having exceeded the piloting skills of Seth. Biography Main Article: Emmett Tawfeek (Biography). On the 25th Equinox of the 7th Semester of 2996 GUY, Squemfett Tawfeek was born in an aristocratic family on Vortox-56. Squemfett was a bright child with overprotective parents, separating him from the culture of Squoatopia early on in his years. The Llamanian invasion that occurred in 3007 GUY pushed him off-planet as Seth, his babysitter at the time, decided to rescue him from the violent Llamanians who wished to exterminate his species. Under the care of Seth, Squemfett joined the Pelvis Crushers under a new elven name: Emmett. Through Seth, Emmett learned everything he had to know about space and the bounty hunting trade. The other members of the Pelvis Crushers had no issue in tormenting him, however, resulting in their deaths during the Siege of Moldarr. Seth, cherishing his new son, changed the name of the crew in his honor. Early in the newly dubbed Vortox Pummelers, Emmett had a lot of trouble in piloting, engineering, and manning the ship weapons all at once. More members joined as time progressed, making the task easier for the Squoatling. A Llamanian assassin that was sent to kill Emmett eventually became his first love, to Seth's dismay. At this point, Emmett finally felt at home. The elf, due to his immortality curse, became more and more remote to his crew, which added towards Seth killing Emmett's girlfriend. Although he understood Seth's rationale, Emmett could not forgive him, and began to resent his stepdad for his selfishness. He began to drink heavily, feeling miserable and stressed. His mood eventually changed once he nearly died due to consuming gasoline in a drinking competition, yet he still felt resentful of Seth. Sanya helped the Squoatling expand his horizons, making him more prone to leave the crew. The last straw was when Seth left the crew for dead to have sex. Infuriated, Emmett shot Seth and left the crew in The Van, relinquishing his title of Vortox Pummeler. Appearance As a Squoatling, Emmett is an average-sized male with a common golden-brown fur coat. His snout, chest, shoulders, knees, and underside of his tail are a lighter brown; his fur in general is trimmed regularly. Emmett's horns arch the top of his head at an elevated height, and ripple with a horizontal grain. His arms, as observed by Sanya, are the fluffiest part of his body, and as such, look cushion-like. His clothing, lent down from Seth, consists of an elven sweater and some sweatpants. The shirt, in question, is made from the finest elven silk, being soft to the touch and warm. The sweatpants, on the other hand, are baggy and dull, yet they are dutifully worn in and comfortable. As Emmett has hooves, he prefers not to wear foot protection. However, his hooves are well-maintained and shaven. Frequently when he is on the job, he can be seen wearing a pair of VIZO-2480 infrared goggles atop of his head. Personality Emmett incentivizes determination and curiosity as a relative newcomer to space life. Oftentimes he is found to be researching something in more dire situations, resulting in more comical reactions regarding his crew members' safety. As the pilot of the Vortox Pummelers, Emmett strives to be the best pilot he could possibly be, usually executing advanced ship maneuvers and careful landings. Despite his determination, his asocial childhood keeps him to his own, unlike his charismatic step-father. Regardless, he is slowly building up his courage by making friends and advances to various women to get funky with. During his free time, he is almost always seen to be with some sort of alcoholic beverage, drinking in tandem with his mood. Tabletop Card (To be eventually added.) Quotes Trivia * The name Emmett was derived from a previous character in the series, "Bee Emmett". He was a vespoid pilot of the bounty hunting crew who was fairly naive to the vastness of space.This is why Emmett had to build himself up to become the pilot he currently is. * Zander tried to make Emmett as likable a character as possible while also putting in some distinct character quirks. Emmett, along with Seth, is one of the figureheads of the Final Frontier series, and as such, he did not need to misrepresent the galaxy poorly. * Although he rarely does so in the series, Emmett knows how to cook fairly well. His favorite ingredient to cook and or bake with is berries, unsurprisingly, which give him nostalgia of his peaceful life in Squoatopia. * It is commonplace for people to joke about Emmett and Sanya dating, saying "Emmett x Sanya is canon" to get on Brody's nerves. In fact, Emmett only slightly admires Sanya for her primal nature. Not much of a spark there. Gallery Category:Characters